O que vem depois do réquiem?
by A Sombra de Konoha
Summary: Eles achavam que a paz havia sido selada. O que eles não sabiam era que, às vezes, o destino nos prega uma peça. O que vem depois do réquiem? Venha descobrir essa melodia.
1. Chapter 1

**Trailer**

**Um deus, Um vilão e Um herói**

Ele achava que tudo havia acabado. Que tinha resolvido todos os problemas. Que finalmente poderia descansar. Mas… ele não sabia o quão ingênuo ainda era em pensar que quem luta pela justiça tem descanso. Foi nesse momento que ele percebeu que deveria voltar, mesmo depois de morto.

_____________________________________________________________________________

- Zero-sama, estamos sendo atacados, o que nos dev…

- Zero-sama, eu…

- O que você faria no meu lugar, Lelouch?

_____________________________________________________________________________

- Recebemos noticias de onde ela está. Karen, você tem certeza que quer isso?

- Sim. Isso já não é só por mim.

_____________________________________________________________________________

- Você gostava dele também, não era?

- Isso não importa, mas agora o mundo precisa dele.

_____________________________________________________________________________

- Raça inferior, vocês tiveram várias oportunidades, mas só o que fizeram foi subjugar a si mesmos, eu irei acabar de vez com essa falsa paz que vocês forjaram. Aqui, na frente de vocês, eu matarei seu maior símbolo. Digam adeus a Zero.

- Não se eu evitar.

- Quem disse isso?

- Eu disse. Eu sou… Zero.

- Como?

- Voltei do mundo dos mortos em busca da justiça que você ameaça tirar.

- Mas por quê?

- Porque uma vez prometi a uma pessoa que criaria um mundo perfeito para ela.

- Você não pode contra mim, Zero. Não sozinho.

- E quem disse a você que estou sozinho? Lelouch vi Britanha lhes ordena…

_______________________________________________________________________________

Depois desse confronto, nada será como antes.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**N.A/ **Essa será uma tentativa de criar um final próprio. Eu adorei o final que Code Geass R2 teve, mas quis dar uma versão própria da história depois da história. Aqui está o trailer para vocês terem uma idéia de como vai ser. Espero que gostem e que acompanhem.

Bem, a historia vai se passar logo após a morte do Lelouch, querem saber mais? leiam! ò.ó

Agradecimentos especiais ao meu Beta **Mr. Montagh**.


	2. Capitulo I Melodia

Capítulo 1: Melodia

Após a morte do Imperador Lelouch, o mundo entrou em uma era de paz, que parecia infinita. O mundo, àquela época, era governado por três grandes líderes: Li Xingke, representando a antiga Federação Chinesa; Cornélia, que representava Nunnally e a antiga Britannia e Zero, o líder da antiga Ordem dos Cavaleiros Negros, assumindo um papel de manter em equilíbrio a paz mundial. Guerras tornaram-se assuntos do passado, mas a espécie humana tem, por si só, o instinto de querer ser melhor, de subjugar alguém. E foi isso que causou o conflito daquele dia.

***

A manhã estava silenciosa até que os primeiros carros romperam o silêncio e começaram a orquestra. Em todos os cantos, sirenes escolares soavam e as fábricas começavam sua movimentação com sons ritmados de máquinas. A melodia estava completa ao som de buzinas do tráfego e da grande tela, na qual passava a previsão do tempo. As pessoas conversavam e gritavam ao telefone. Ganhavam e perdiam dinheiro. Brigavam e descobriam novas amizades. Tudo ao mesmo compasso harmonizado da grande peça denominada "música urbana".

Sentado em uma cadeira, um senhor de cabelos brancos e que não deveria ter mais de trinta anos, observava tudo com um largo sorriso melancólico no rosto. Ele aproximou-se de um piano tão preto que seu reflexo era vislumbrado no verniz do instrumento. Passou os dedos de leve nas teclas. Estava pensativo. Até que outro homem chegou ao compartimento, mas fez questão de deixar sua presença no breu e apenas limitou-se a falar:

— Os preparativos já estão prontos, meu senhor.

— Excelente. Hoje o mundo conhecerá a mim e meu Kronos. Agora que Lelouch não está mais lá, não há ninguém que possa nos impedir.

***

A jovem de cabelos verdes estava dormindo, mas sua expressão era de profunda tormenta. Ela se contorcia e remexia, enquanto suava descontroladamente, até que uma mão amiga afagou seu ombro e a acordou. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e o reconheceu.

— C.C., o que houve?

— Nada, Jeremiah. Foi apenas um sonho ruim — mentiu ela.

C.C. tinha se encontrado com Jeremiah e Anya numa pacata cidade do interior de Tokio. Fazia apenas uns dois dias que eles haviam se encontrado, mas a notável lealdade de Gottwald por Lelouch fez com que ele abrigasse C.C. e a escondesse, mesmo sob desaprovação de Anya. Desde então ele tinha cuidado dela como se fosse o próprio Lelouch.

C.C. virou-se e Jeremiah saiu do quarto, mais aliviado. Ela observou um ponto distante, uma cômoda. Fechou os olhos mais uma vez e falou sozinha numa voz tênue:

— Lelouch. Algo muito ruim está para acontecer. O que você diria se eu dissesse que sei como fazer você voltar? Por que disso agora? Você não entende. O inimigo… só você tem chance contra ele.

***

Estavam os três líderes mundiais discutindo. Suzaku, após assumir a identidade de Zero, estava passando por dificuldades. Ele não conseguia dar ordens a ninguém, embora tivesse pulso, faltava-lhe base nas palavras e ideais para que as pessoas seguissem sem contestar. Sentia falta de uma força familiar, força essa que só encontrara uma vez na vida. Lelouch, seu amigo de infância, o grande gênio estrategista que tinha topado até mesmo morrer para que eles atingissem o patamar de paz, em que se encontravam agora. Sentia-se prepotente, sempre se cobrando mais e, mesmo assim, nunca julgando o próprio trabalho satisfatório quando imaginava o que Lelouch faria em seu lugar. Logo se censurou por pensar assim. Ele tinha de ser correto, pois era um símbolo. Mas tinha de ser ele mesmo. E o "eu" que ele era ainda tinha dúvidas sobre o que realmente era certo.

Repentinamente Villetta adentrou a sala apressada e pronunciou-se:

— Senhores — disse ela se ajoelhando e logo ficando de pé novamente —, luzes cor carmesins brilharam em todos os cantos do mundo. Igual naquela vez há um ano atrás. Ninguém sabe o que pode ser, mas…

— Geass — exaltou-se Cornélia, quase que gritando.

— Bem… é possível. Mas a única pessoa que pode saber sobre isso está desaparecida desde a morte do 99° Imperador. Já contatei o primeiro esquadrão de defesa. O que devemos fazer agora?

— Esse não é a esquadra da Kallen? — pergunou Xingke.

— Sim — respondeu Zero.

— Proponho que ordenemos esquadrões de busca nos pontos onde as luzes se mostraram. — propôs Cornélia

— Concordo — falaram os outros dois simultaneamente, e Villeta foi incubida de dar a ordem.

***

Enquanto isso, no quartel general do primeiro esquadrão de defesa. Rakshata adentrou a sala onde a comandante Kallen estava.

— E então, Rakshata, como estão os preparativos novos do Guren?

— Está tudo em ordem, esqueceu-se com quem você está falando?

— Não duvido de sua competência, mas me diga. E aquele outro serviço que lhe pedi?

— Consegui localizar a C.C., esse seu pedido veio bem a calhar para esse momento. Mas Kallen, você tem certeza de que quer isso?

— Sim. Afinal, isso já não é só por mim.

— Ok. Vou lhe passar as coordenadas através do Guren. Se tivermos sorte, isso não é nada.

— Eu não permitirei que o sacrifício daquele homem tenha sido em vão — Falou, Kallen, tão pra si mesma, que Rakshata não conseguira ouvir uma única palavra sequer. Então a comandante entrou no seu Knightmare e saiu voando ao encontro de C.C.

***

Então o silêncio. Todos os lugares estavam comentando a respeito das luzes, mas de repente veio o silêncio. E mais que isso. Sobre os céus de Tókio estava o maior Knightmare já visto na historia. Ele era de uma mistura alvinegra brilhante, mas nada pode descrevê-lo melhor do que enorme. E logo após o silêncio uma voz ecoou de dentro do Knightmare:

— Eu sou aquele que vocês chamam Deus. E esse é meu Knightmare, Cronos. Hoje nós iremos compartilhar com vocês uma doce melodia. A melodia que os levará a morte. O réquiem da humanidade. Por indeterminados períodos de tempo, vocês se vêm indecisos entre pararem o movimento dos trilhos do destino, ou continuar caminhando para o futuro. Outros ainda se prendem ao passado, mas nenhum se decide. E por não conseguirem convencer outros e chegarem a uma conclusão, vocês guerreiam e matam inocentes. Não permitirei mais isso. Não permitirei essa Paz obsoleta que de nada serve a não ser de mascaras para vocês todos. Hoje eu condeno a humanidade. A partir de hoje, o juízo final começa.

* * *

**N.A: **Bem, ai vai o primeiro cap. espero que gostem, pois estou dando o meu melhor. Devo dzer que adoro CG e achei que ele marecia um final melhor, por isso prometo me esforçar para dá-los o meu final. Agradecimentos especiais ao **Mr. Montagh**, meu beta, e a **Chuck Lil**, que me ajuda na fic, dando opinios.

Por favor, deem tambem as suas opinios, o proximo capitulo sera bem melhor e assim por diante, ate a prxima.

Para os que gostarem o proximo capitulo será postado dia 6 de janeiro. Para os que nao gostarem, estou aberto a sugestoes.

agradeço ja a todos que lerem.


End file.
